bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenlos
Jenlos is the romantic pairing The Jennifers and Carlos. This relationship wasn't considered until Big Time Move where Jennifer 3 waved at Carlos during the pool concert. It is revealed that they like each other when Carlos takes Jennifer 3 on a date in Big Time Double Date. Carlos has also dated Jennifer 1 and Jennifer 2. He took Jennifer 1 to the prom in Big Time Prom Kings. He also kissed Jennifer 2 after he saved her in Big Time Camping. In the next episode, Big Time Rescue, they dated but broke up at the end of it. 'Relationship Moments with all The Jennifers' Big Time Audition *Carlos, Kendall Logan, and James meet The Jennifers for the first time. *All of the guys like The Jennifers and attempt asking them out. *They are all rejected due to the fact that they are not "actors, musicians, or models" yet. Big Time Crib *The guys ask The Jennifers for help involving their apartment, and the boys agree. *The Jennifers are put in the guys' music video. Big Time Dance *Carlos tries to ask all three Jennifers to the dance, but they all reject him. *The Jennifers change their minds and decide to go with him. *The Jennifers force Carlos to dress as three different people to be their date. *Carlos tries really hard to impress The Jennifers which shows how much he likes them. Big Time Fever *The Jennifers lose their middle Jennifer so they ask Carlos to replace her. *Carlos acts just like a Jennifer and hangs out with the girls a lot. *Carlos helps the girls to get over missing the middle Jennifer. Big Time Video *The Jennifers trick the guys into letting them into their new music video. *The Jennifers are in the first video the boys make. *The Jennifers are in the video created by Marcos, and they cheer on the boys for the video. Big Time Christmas *Carlos tries to get The Jennifers to kiss him under the hockey stick mistletoe. *At first, they refuse, but they all come back and kiss him. Big Time Beach Party *Carlos tries to impress The Jennifers with his muscles at the beach house. *The Jennifers tell him that they won't date him until he is rich enough to own a beach house. *Carlos looks for buried treasure to impress The Jennifers. *When Carlos is dreaming about the beach house he's actually impressing The Jennifers in his dream. Big Time Prom Kings *Carlos asks out the Jennifers. *The Jennifers all team up and chase Carlos after he makes one of them cry. Welcome Back Big Time *The Jennifers cheers for the boys along with the others living in The Palm Woods. *The Jennifers smile at the boys when they see them enter The Palm Woods. Bel Air Rush *Carlos is sitting by The Jennifers at the pool along with the rest of the gang. *At the pool, they all talk and smile at each other. Big Time Camping *The guys all go camping with The Jennifers, Jo, and Camille. Big Time Prom Kings * He wanted to ask out one of the Jennifers. 'Jennifer (1) Relationship Moments' Big Time Prom Kings *Carlos separates The Jennifers to ask Jennifer 1 to the prom *Carlos asks Jennifer to the prom and she says yes *At the prom, Jennifer has a lot of fun with Carlos *Jennifer considers leaving The Jennifers because of Carlos *Unfortunately, Carlos breaks up with Jennifer and gets attacked by all The Jennifers *Carlos brought out Jennifer's real personality 'Jennifer (2) Relationship Moments' Big Time Camping *Carlos saves Jennifer 2 after she is arrested. *Jennifer kisses Carlos to thank him for saving her. Big Time Rescue *Jennifer and Carlos are dating in this episode. *Carlos spends a lot of time with Jennifer *Carlos does everything Jennifer says. *Every time Jennifer twirled her finger at Carlos, he obeyed her. *Jennifer's kisses caused Carlos to obey her. *Carlos chooses Jennifer over the guys. *Carlos ends up breaking up with Jennifer in the end after he can't feel her kisses. 'Jennifer (3) Relationship Moments' Big Time Move *Jennifer 3 comes to the concert at the pool. *She smiles at Carlos the entire time and waves at him *Carlos smiles at her while singing. Big Time Double Date *When coming out of the elevator with the other Jennifers, Jennifer secretly smiles and waves at Carlos. *Carlos asks Jennifer out. *Carlos plans on taking her to his favorite place. *They go to a fancy restaurant for their date. *Carlos sings Cover Girl to Jennifer along with the guys and Lucy. *The date goes well between them. *Jennifer is sad when Carlos refuses to buy the one flower for her. Category:Pairings